From Rags to Love
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: What happens when 3 sisters are hired as maids for a rich family. And what happens when the sisters meet the 3 sons of the wealthy man? Story better than summary. Please review. rated m to be safe.
1. Characters

Charecters:

**The Michaels**

Shawn Michaels

Lillian Michaels

Dave Michaels-29

John Michaels-25

Randy Michaels-23

Kelly Kelly Michaels-21

**The James's Sister's**

Mickie James-27

Maria James-24

Eve James-22

Emily(Mickies 4 year old daughter)

**The Rhodes**

Brie Rhodes

Nikkei Rhodes

Cody Rhodes

Ted Rhodes

Maryse

Melina

Michelle McCool

Ashley Massaro

Candice Michelle

Chris Jericho

Edge

Matt Hardy


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in this story. Everybody here own themselves.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The alarm clock blared out, causing a young brunette woman to groan out in frustration. She threw her hand up to the nightstand and slammed It on the clock, bringing the room to silence once again. The woman rolled on her back and sat up leaning against the wall as she surved the room. A bed, a window, closet, night stand and a drawer with a mirror on top.

Mickie took the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side. She stretched up her aching body and stood up making her way to the door. She opened the door and walked down the narrow hallway and into the small bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed deeply. Covering one of her beautiful, deep brown eyes was a bluish/purple bruise, her full lips were busted up and her arms were covered in bruises.

"_Chris was just in a bad mood. But he's always in a bad mood but he loves me_._ But why does he always do this,"_ Mickie thought sadly. Her and her boyfriend Chris Jericho had been going out for about 4 and a half years now. In the beginning he was the best boyfriend she could ever have. They had also had a babay together. Emily was Mickies everything. She had light blonde hair like Chris and Mickies brown eyes. Emily was already 4 years old and was a happy little girl. Everything was going great in their relationship until Chris lost his job.

After that he would always yell at her blaming her and degrading her. Then last year is when he started to abuse her. He would beat her constantly. But the good thing was that he never laid a hand on Emily, she made sure of that. The good thing was that Mickie and Emily didn't live with Chris. Mickie was sharing a small apartment with her 2 younger sisters Eve and Maria.

Mickie, Eve and Maria were very close. Ever since their parents died when Mickie was 18 she took her sisters in. Since Maria was 15 and Eve was 13 Mickie took both of her sisters in. She didn't mind because she loved her sisters to death. So Mickie dropped out of college and her and her sisters moved into this apartment. Mickie then took a job as a waitress for a while to get some money. When Mickie was 24 she started taking night courses at the community college but had to stop when she met Chris and had Emily. Now she was 27, Maria was 24 and Eve was 22 they were struggling to make ends meet.

Mickie shook the thoughts out of her head and turned on the shower waiting till it got to the right temperature. She then got in and sighed with relief as the warm water washed over her bruised and battered body. After 30 minutes she got out drying herself off. She then wrapped the towel around her body and blow dried her naturally curly hair putting it in a high ponytail. She then made her way to her bedroom and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. After putting her bra and panties on she quickly changed into her clothes. She made her way to the drawer opening it grabbing a container of concealer. She grabbed a sponge and put the concaler on her bruise covering it up.

After she made sure it was covered completely she put the concealer back in her drawer and headed out of her room. She walked down the hallway and walked into the living room and kitchen. "Hey Micks," Maria and Eve said as they were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Maria as the middle child and was closer to Mickies age. She was 24 and had long dark red hair just like their moms. She also had big green eyes and was about 5'4. She also had a body that most women would kill for and made a lot of guys notice, but Maria was a little shy around guys and hardly ever dated. Maria was also very sweet and kind and also very smart.

Eve was the youngest and the baby of the family being only 22. She had long brunette hair and Aquamarine blue eyes. She was about 5'3 and had a body that made all the guys look her juover. But st like Maria she was very shy around guys and had only had one boyfriend. She was kind hearted and also smart. She was also an awesome singer and had a gift for it. Maria and Mickie had always tried to get her to show that talent but she had stage fright and refused.

"Hey guys," Mickie said taking a seat next to Eve. "So did you and Chris fun night last night," Eve said smiling at Mickie who put a fake smile on her face. "It was very good we had a great time," Mickie said. "So what did you guys do last night while I was gone," Mickie said getting up grabbing a cup of coffee. "We took Emily to go see Ice Age 3 and then came home," Maria said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her," Mickie said as she sat down. "Mickie its no problem we love that little girl so much," Eve said smiling. "Mommy." The girls turned their head to the hallway and saw a little girl come in. "Hey baby," Mickie said walking over and picking the little girl up giving her a big hug. "So I heard aunt Eve and Aunt Maria took you to see Ice age yesterday did you have fun," Mickie said putting the little girl down as they made their way back to the table. Emily took a seat as Mickie gabbed some cereal. "Yeah it was really, really funny," Emily said as Mickie placed the bowl of cereal in front of the little girl. "Well I'm glad you had fun," Mickie said smiling at the little girl.

As the girls continued to eat a knock came at the door. "I got it," Eve said standing up heading to the door. When she opened the door she saw the manager of the building, Mr. Spencer. "Umm hi Mr. Spencer what can I do for you," Eve said. By this time Mickie and Maria were next to Eve. "It's about the rent," he said flatly. "Look Mr. Spencer we'll get the rent it's just that,-" "I'm sorry guys but I need the rent money. I can only give you another month's extension. By then if I don't have the money then Im going to have to evict you guys," he said.

"Don't worry we'll get the rent," Mickie said as she slammed the door. "Micks what are we going to do? Your job at the diner and our part time jobs won't be able to make enough by the end of the month," Maria said as Mickie paced around. "I know, I know. We just need to find a job that pays well," Mickie said.

She then stopped when something caught her eye on the newspaper. She picked up it up and saw an ad. She read it silently and smiled brightly. "And I just think I found it," Mickie said handing the paper to Maria and Eve. "Wanted: Maids. Mickie you want to become a maid," Eve asked looking at her sister. "Just look at the pay," Mickie asked as her sisters looked at the paper again. "Pay: $100 a week. A 100 bucks. Oh my god," Maria said, eyes bugging out.

"You guys if we got that job it could help us out so much. 100 dollars a wee k is 400 a month this can pay for the rnt and any other bills we have what do you guys say," Mickie asked.

"I say we do it. I mean we seriously need the money. But if we get the job who are you going to get to watch Emily," Eve asked looking over at the little girl still eating. "She can stay with a friend of hers and also Brie and Nikkei would probably be able to watch her a few times," Mickie said as she looked at her sisters.

"Ok well it says here to call for an appointment," Maria said handing the phone to Mickie. Mickie took the phone and dialed the number. _"Michael residence?" _"Umm hi my name is Mickie James I'm calling about the ad in the paper for maids." _"Are you calling for an appointment?" _"Actually it's for me and my 2 other sisters." _"Ok umm we can set up a meeting for tomorrow at 3 is that good for you guys?" "_Yes it is." "_Ok will we will se you tomorrow. Goodbye." _"Bye." Mickie hung up.

"Ok we've got an interview tomorrow at 3. Lets pray we get it," Mickie said crossing her fingers. "Yeah. Hey you guys I have to get out of here and head to work. I hope we get this job because if I have to say would like fires with that one more time I will scream," Eve said making Mickie and Maria laugh.

Eve went over and gave her niece a kiss on the cheek grabbed her bag and, after saying bye to Mickie and Maria headed out. "Yeah I have to get to the library to. Books won't stack themselves," Maria said saying bye to Emily and Mickie.

Mickie walked over to Emily. She picked up the empty bowl and put it in the sink. "Emily why don't you get dressed and will go to the mall. We need to get you some new cloths since your almost growing out of these ones," Mickie said picking up her daughter and looking at how big she had gotten.

"Ok mommy," the little girl exclaimed as Mickie put her down. Emily then headed to her room. Mickie smiled to herself. Even though she wished she had never met Chris, she was greatful of one thing he gave her. Emily.


	3. Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

Mickie got home at 1:00 from the diner. She quickly took a shower and blow dried her hair putting it up in a low ponytail. She then changed into a green tank top with a pair of jean Capri's and her old sneakers after putting on some clear lip gloss she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

She walked over to the couch were Emily was sitting coloring. "Hey baby. I have a surprise for you," Mickie said as the little girl looked up at her with curiosity. "What is it mommy?" "How would you like to spend some time with aunt Brie and aunt Nikkei today," Mickie said as the little girl smiled brightly.

"Yay! Thanks mommy," Emily squealed giving Mickie a big hug. "Ok go grab your backpack and then when aunt Eve and Maria come home will drop you off at their house," Mickie said as Emily raced into her room to get ready.

The front door soon opened and Eve and Maria walked in. "Hey guys," Mickie said giving her sisters a hug. "Hey Micks. How was work today?" Maria asked as she took off her jacket. "Aww same old same old. Serving food to guys who always hit on me," Mickie said rolling her eyes. "Well were just going to change and then we can head off to the interview," Eve said as her and Maria walked into their bedroom.

After about 30 min they came out dressed. Eve was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a pair of jean shorts with her hair in a loose bun. Maria was dressed in a black baby doll t shirt with a pair of jeans and some flip flops with her hair in 2 low pigtails.

"Ok were ready," Maria said putting her jacket on. "Ok we just have to drop off Emily at Nikkei and Brie's house and then we can head to the house," Mickie said. "Come on Emily time to go," Mickie said as her daughter walked into the living room in a purple t shirt, shorts, flip flops carrying her Hannah Montana back pack. "I'm ready," the little girl said as she took a hold of Mickie's hand as the 4 girls walked out of their apartment and towards their car.

After driving for a while the girls pulled up into the drive way of their best friends Brie and Nikkei Rhodes. Brie and Nikkei were twin sisters and were 24 years old. They had met the sisters when they met at the diner that Mickie worked at. Mickie and the sisters had become fast friend and when Maria and Eve met them they had formed a tight bond. Brie and Nikkei also had 2 older brothers Cody and ted. Those two were the best and were like big brothers to Mickie, Maria and Eve. Even going as far as threatening a guy who had got a little handsy with Maria.

The girls got out of the car and walked up to the door. Maria knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened revealing both the girls. "Hey girls," they exclaimed in unison as they gave Mickie Eve and Maria a big group hug.

"Hey Brie and Nikkei how are you guys doing," Eve said after they pulled away from the hug. "Ok. And this can't be Emily. She looks to grown up to be," Brie said as she picked up Emily as her and Nikkei gave her a kiss on each cheek making the little girl giggle. "It is me silly," Emily said as they all walked into the house.

"Again thank you guys so much for watching her," Mickie said. "Micks it's not a problem we love this little girl as if she was our own," Nikkei said as she tickled Emily a little making the little girl laugh as she hgged Nikkei.

"Hey don't we get a hug too," a voice said coming from the kitchen. The girls looked to the source of the voice and saw Cody and Ted smiling. "Uncle Teddy, uncle Cody," Emily squealed rushing over to them as Cody picked the girl up in his arms.

"Hey munchkin how are you," Cody said as Emily hugged him. "I'm ok," she said as Ted took her from Cody and gave her a hug.

"Hey Cody," Mickie said giving Cody a hug. Eve and Maria did the same thing. "What are you guys doing here,' Eve asked as Ted put Emily down as he gave the girls hugs. "What cant brothers come and see their favorite sisters," Ted said wrapping his arms around both his sisters shoulders as they both rolled their eyes smirking. "Yeah the only reason you guys came over is because both of you guys suck at cooking," Brie said.

"Hey I resent that. We're great cooks," Cody said causing Brie, Nikkei, Mickie, Eve and Maria to laugh. "Please you guys actually burned water," Maria said as Ted and Cody pouted in defeat. "Ok well we better get going if we want to make the interview," Eve said as they started to head for the door. Mickie knelt down and gave Emily a kiss and a hug. "Now you be good and don't give an trouble ok," Mickie said as she stood up. "Ok mommy I wont , I love you," Emily said hugging her leg as Mickie leaned down kissing the top of her head. "Love you took Em."

The girls said bye to Brie, Nikkei, Cody and Ted and then headed off to the house. When they finally arrived they were in awe at how big the house looked. "Oh my god. This place is huge," Maria said as she stepped out of the car. "I know. Are whole apartment tripled could fit in there and still have a lot of room," Mickie said as they walked up the long driveway to the front door.

Eve rang the door bell and the girls waited until the door opened revealing a woman. She had dirty blonde hair. She smiled warmly at the girls. "Hello I'm Lillian Michael's how may I help you," Lillian asked the 3 girls.

"Hi my name is Mickie James and these are my sisters Maria and Eve. I called yesterday and set up an interview for the ad in the paper that you were looking for maids," Mickie replied as Lillian shook her head. "Yes you're the interview for 3:00. Please come in," Lillian said inviting the girls into the enormous entrance way.

They followed Lillian down a long hallway with a lot of rooms. She finally stopped outside a set of double doors. Lillian opened the doors and walked in as the girls followed. She took a seat behind a large oak desk as she motioned to the 3 chairs in front of the desk. "Please have a seat ladies," Lillian said as the 3 girls sat down.

Mrs. Michaels pulled out an envelope and looked over the girls résumés that they had sent in the day before. "Ok well if looked over your resumes and both me and my husband have decided that you guys have good quality. So all three of you are hired," Lillian said smiling as th girls also smiled.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Michaels," Maria said as her Mickie and Eve shook her hand standing up. "Your welcome and please call me Lillian," Lillian replied. "Ok so do you think that you girls could start tomorrow. Your work days are Monday, Wednesday, Friday and a few hours on Saturday. Is that ok for you guys because Mickie in your resume it says you have a child." "Yes but it will be ok. Are friends our watching her," Mickie said as Lillian smiled. "Oh you have a little girl, what's her name." "Emily. Here's a picture of her," mickie said pulling the picture from her purse handing it to Lillian. "Aww she's beautiful," Lillian said as she handed the picture back to Mickie. "Thank you," Mickie said putting the picture back into her purse.

"Ok well I will see you girls tomorrow," Lillian said as the 3 left the office closing the doors. "Yes I'm so happy that we got the job," Eve said smiling brightly. "Yeah and Lillian seems really nice," Maria said as the girls walked down the hallway as they turned to walk into the entrance they suddenly ran into 3 large chest causing the girls to fall.

"Oww my ass," Mickie murmured as she sat up a little. "Why don't you wacth were your going," a voice snapped down at the girls who looked up. They looked up and saw 3 guys. Very hot guys. "Yeah and who the hell are you guys anyway," The guy with icy blue eyes also snaped down to the girls who started to get up. When they fully stood up, Mickcie said, "well I'm Mickie James." "I'm Eve James," Eve said a little shyly. "And I'm Maria James," Maria replied also shyly.

"Whatever that still doesn't explain why the hell you're here," another boy said with deep blue eyes. "Aww girls I see you've met the boys. Girls these are my sons Dave, John and Randy. Boys these young ladies are our are new maids who will start work tomorrow," Lillian said as she walked down the hallway towards the group.

"Well than that explains the cloths," the one named Dave said making him and his brothers laugh. "David Michael," Lillian scolded making the boys all stop laughing as Maria and Eve looked down as Mickie stayed strong. "Umm not to ne rude or anything but that was out of line. Me and my sisters showed you boys respect so you should show us the same amount. Will see you tomorrow, Lillian, Sirs," mickie said as she, Eve and Maria walked out leaving the guys with their mouths opend in shock and Lillian smirking. "Mom are you going to let her talk to us like that," John said as Lillian smirked at them.

"Well you deserved it," she said walking down the hallway closing her office doors. _"This is going to get very interesting," she thought as she got back to work._


	4. Chapter 3

(The story is set in Tampa, Florida)

**Las Angeles, California-LAX Airport**

Kelly Michael's and her 2 best friends Ashley Massaro and Candice Michelle walked into the airport. "I cant wait to go home and see my parents and brothers," Kelly said excitedly. Kelly, Candice and Ashley had just finished college at UCLA and had all decided that they would move down to Tampa and get a house together. They were very close friends and were like sisters separated at birth even though they were different from each other.

Kelly was the bubbly and hyper one of the group. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. A lot of people thought that just because of how Kelly looked she was just another dumb blonde. Kelly was actually very bright even being the top of her class in high school graduating valedictorian. Kelly was also the captain of the cheerleading squad and was popular but she befriended everyone including the nerds. Kelly also majored in journalism and had already landed a job at a very big news paper in Tampa.

Ashley was the punk/rocker of the group and the loudest. She also had long dirty blond hair that had pink and black streaks through it and had light hazel eyes. She was also very athletic. She was on the softball, basketball,volleyball and track team all through college winning numerous awards. Ashley and Kelly had met in kindergarten and had been friends ever since. Ashley was an English major and was working on becoming an English teacher.

The last person is Candice. Candice had shoulder length black hair and had deep chocolate brown eyes. She was the quiet one of the group and was a little shyer. She had met Ashley and Kelly when she transferred from Green bay to Tampa her senior year and they had all become friends. Candice was a great writer and wanted to write children's books.

"Yeah I can't wait to see them either. I mean you brothers are like our brother's," Candice said as they walked through security. "Yeah but the only people I'm dreading to see are Maryse, Melina and Michelle," Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"They're still seeing those bitches," Ashley said as they got to their terminal and sat down waiting for their flight. "Yeah. God I hate them. They hate me but I don't care. I just wish my brothers could find girls who are nice and not bitchy sluts," Kelly said sighing.

"Well I say we try and find them some new girlfriends," Ashley said as Candice and Kelly looked at her. "What it's a good idea? I mean they can do so much better. They just need a little help is all," Ashley said smiling.

"Ash I don't know. They'd probably kill us if we did that," Candice said as Kelly nodded. "That's why we don't tell them. Simple as that," Ashley replied smiling brightly.

"Ok Ashley that's a good idea I'm in," Kelly said. "Ok Candi what do you say," Ashley said looking at Canidce.

"Ok I'm in but if we get caught the blame is on you Ashley," Candice said laughing a little.

**5hrs later-Tampa, Florida**

The girls had arrived to Florida and were driving to Kelly's parent's house. While they looked for a place to stay they were staying there. They pulled into the driveway and got out. "Man kells I still can't get over how big this house is," Ashley said as she grabbed her bag.

The girls walked up the stairs and Kelly took her keys opening the door. They walked in and noticed that it was really quiet.

"Hello. Mom, Dad. John, Dave Randy are you guys here," Kelly shouted but was met with silence. "Kells you did call and tell them that we were arriving today right," Candice asked as the girls walked down the hallway towards the living room. "Yeah I did," Kelly said a little worried the girls walked more down the hallway and noticed that the living room was dark. Kelly reached against the wall and switched the light on.

"Welcome home," Shawn, Lillian, Dave, John and Randy shouted as soon as the lights turned on. The girls smiled big as they saw them. "Mom, dad," Kelly shouted running into the open arms of her dad. "Hey sweetheart. Im so glad your home," Shawn said as he kissed Kelly on the top of her head. "Its great to be back," she replied kissing Shawn on the cheek.

She then walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much Kelly," Lillian said as she held on to her only daughter. "I missed you to mom," Kelly said pulling back.

Lillian held her daughter at arm's length. "Look at you. You look so beautiful," Lillian said as Kelly smiled. "So what are we just chopped liver over here," Randy said as Kelly looked at her big brothers. She smiled brightly. Her and her brothers were very close. Even though they were very and I mean very protect of Kelly she loved them.

"Of course not," Kelly said as she hugged Randy tightly. "We missed you blondie," Randy said using his nickname for her. "I missed you too Randel," Kelly said as Randy rolled his eyes playfully. Kelly was the only person who could call him that without getting the shit beat out of her. Kelly then walked up to John and gave him a big hug. "What's up care bear," John said using her other nickname. When Kelly was a little girl she loved the care bears so much that John had given her that nickname and even though she was 21 now she loved it. "Nothing much. Just causing trouble like you told me too," Kelly said as John laughed. "Just like I told yeah kid," he said ruffling up her hair. Kelly then walked up to her oldest brother Dave. She hugged him tightly as he did the same. Dave and Kelly were the closest. Whenever Kelly was scared he was there to comfort her or when there were monsters under her bed he would make them go away. "Welcome home kid," Dave said as he hugged his sister. "Its great to be back," Kelly said smiling.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Michael's," Candice and Ashley said. "Come on girls. It's Shawn and Lillian to you guys. Both you girls our part of our family," Shawn said as he and Lillian and the boys gave both of the girls warm hugs.

As the girls were talking with the guys Kelly heard honking at the front door. "Who could that be," Candice asked as Kelly shrugged her shoulder. "Kelly do you think you could see who that is outside," Shawn asked. "Sure dad," Kelly said making her way to the front door.

She got to the door and opened it up walking outside. As soon as she did she smiled brightly. "Hey beautiful welcome home," a male voice said. "Oh my god punk," Kelly exclaimed running down the steps and into the arms of her boyfriend Phil Massaro aka Cm Punk. Phil and Kelly had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. Growing up they each started to develop feelings for each other and when they were both 15 Punk finally confessed his true feelings and the two had been going out since. Even though Kelly was going to school in California the two were still going strong always talking on the phone and computer.

Kelly pulled away and kissed him passionately on the lips a kiss he eagerly returned. When they pulled back from the kiss Punk laid his forehead against Kelly's. "I missed you so much," Punk said softly looking in Kelly's eyes. "I missed you too. I'm so glad to be home and especially to be back with you," Kelly said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Ahhhmmm," Kelly and Punk pulled away and looked up to the front steps were Shawn, Lillian, Dave, John, Randy, Ashley and Candice on the steps looking at them. Kelly blushed deeply as did Punk and they pulled away still holding hands.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Michaels, John, Dave, Randy," Phil said as Shawn, Dave, John and Randy crossed there arms over their chest. Even though they have known Punk for a long time and trusted him Kelly was still Shawn's little girl and their younger sister.

Ashley smiled brightly and rushed down the steps and hugged her brother tightly. Punk and Ashley were both very close and that was how Kelly and he became great friends. Punk hugged his sister tightly picking her up and twirling her around.

"Hey Punky whats up," Ashley said as Punk put her down. "I'm ok now that I have both my favorite girls back," he said looking at Kelly who was blushing. "I love your hair kid. It seems every time I see you, you have a new color in it," punk said picking up the 2 new red streaks in his sisters hair. "Well you know how I love to be different. And of course to piss off mom and dad," Ashley said making Punk laugh.

"Well we would love to stay here and chat but we have some business to take care of. Kelly will see you guys at dinner," Shawn said giving his daughter a hug as him and Lillian walked to there car and drove off. As soon as they left 3 very expensive cars pulled up causing Kelly, Ashley, Candice and even Punk to roll their eyes. They knew who the owners of the cars were. Stepping out of them were Melina, Michelle and Maryse.

The three girls walked up to where the guys were. They noticed Kelly and her friends but ignored them. "Hey Dave," Melina said as she kissed him deeply on the lips. "Hey sexy," Randy said as he kissed Maryse on the lips. Michelle walked up to John. "Hey baby," John said kissing Michelle passionately. As this was going on Kelly just wanted to vomit. She hated those 3 with a passion.

Melina Perez, who was dating Dave, had long brown hair with green eyes. She was a spoiled little bitch. Melina hated Kelly and the feeling was mutual. Next was Michelle McCool. She had blonde hair with brown eyes and had a terrible attitude. Just like Melina, she was a spoiled brat and had John wrapped around her finger. Last was the French/Canadian Maryse. She had long bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. Maryse was the meanest. Kelly and Ashley had known her in high school when Kelly was a freshman and Maryse was a junior. Maryse had hated her instantly when Kelly had joined the cheerleading squad that Maryse was on and the 2 were enemies ever since.

The girls pulled away from the guys and looked at Kelly and her friends. "Hello Kelly," Melina said in a fake sweet manner. "Hello Melina, Michelle, Maryse. It's so nice to see you again," I said putting on a fake smile. The girls rolled their eyes and looked back at the guys. "So are you guys ready to go out," Maryse said as she ran a hand up Randy's chest smiling at him.

"What you guys are going out tonight," Kelly asked looking at her brothers. "Were sorry Kellz. We promised the girls but if you want you can come with us," Dave asked. "No its ok we're all kind of tired anyway will see you guys later," Kelly said hugging her brothers. As they walked to the girls cars Melina, Maryse and Michelle turned to Kelly, Ashley and Candice and smirked at them. Ashley walked a little towards them but Punk grabbed her arm stopping her. "Ash no," Punk said as Ashley stopped. "Bye girls," Maryse said smirking as they got in the cars and drove off.

"Ash, were definitely going with your plan. Operation bye bye sluts is a go," Kelly said as Candice and Ashley nodded walking inside leaving very confused Cm Punk outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie changed into a pink tank top with a black skirt getting ready to go to Chris's apartment. Mickie sighed slowly as she looked over herself in the mirror running a hand through her silky chocolate curls. If she had it her way she would be in her pjs with her sisters and Emily sitting in the living room watching a movie but Chris asked, more like ordered her to come.

Mickie walked out of her room and towards the living room where she saw Eve, Maria and Emily sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Micks were you going," Eve said as she noticed her sister grabbing her purse. "I'm just going to Chris's house to hang out. I'm probably going to spend the night. So you guys remember that we have to be at the Michael's at 9 a.m. I'll come by at about 7:30 to pick you guys up." Mickie said as Maria and Eve said ok. She then leant down and kissed the top of Emily's head.

Mickie made her way towards the car and got in driving towards Chris's apartment. She made to his building and walked in walking up to his apartment. She knelt down and grabbed the spare key from under the mat and opened the door slowly. As she walked in the first thing she noticed was that there were a couple of bottles of empty beer on the counter. Mickie closed her eyes trying to calm down. Yes Chris abused her when he was sober but when he was drunk he was rougher than usual.

Mickie closed the door and walked in more she then heard the bedroom door open and saw Chris stumble out. "Bout time you got here," Chris slurred out glaring at Mickie who was looking down. "I'm sorry traffic was-," Mickie was interrupted with a huge slap to her face knocking her to the ground as she whimpered out. "DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK? AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU," Chris shouted yanking Mickie up by her hair.

As soon as she was up Mickie almost threw up as she smelled liquor on his breath. "Chris please your drunk," Mickie pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Chris threw her to the floor. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE SLUT," Chris shouted as Mickie started getting up. "I'm not a slut," Mickie replied quietly. "What did you say slut," Chris said as Mickie stood up anger rising up in her body. "I SAID IM NOT A SLUT," Mickie yelled slapping Chris hard across the face. This was the only time that Mickie had felt this brave in their relationship.

But soon she regretted it as she saw the look in Chris's eyes. Mickie quickly ran to the door, mentally slapping herself for locking the it. Chris ran up to her grabbing her roughly by the waist pulling her back, covering Mickies mouth with his other hand as he dragged her towards his bedroom.

When he got in, he slammed the door closed with his foot throwing Mickie on the bed quickly straddling her waist as his hands circled around her throat. Mickie scratched at his hands as tears streamed down her face as she gasped for air. Chris took his hands off of her throat and punched her twice on the left side of her face making blood come out of her mouth. He then took his belt off tying her writs together above her head securing them to the head board. Mickie started crying as she knew what coming next's was.

Chris took his shirt off tossing it to the side. He then ripped off Mickies tank top exposing her black lace bra. His hand then went up her skirt as he started to bite on her neck as Mickie bit her bottom lip from crying out. "Good thing you wore a skirt baby," Chris whispered in her ear smirking yanking her skirt down. Mickie closed her eyes as Chris raped her again.

**The next morning 6:00 a.m. **

Mickie slowly woke up her body aching everywhere. She looked to the right side of the bed and thanked god that Chris was gone having already gone to work. Mickie took the blankets off of her body and slowly sat up wincing at every action. Her body hurt everywhere especially her lower parts. A tear came down her cheek as she thought of what her dad would think of her if he knew this was happening. 

Mickie wiped her tears away and stood up holding herself up she grabbed her clothes quickly putting them on. She then looked out the window and saw that it was raining. Mickie put on her purple jacket putting the hood up. She left Chris's apartment and walked out to her car getting in and driving off. Mickie noticed that it was only 6:30 so she stopped by star bucks hoping to wake herself up a little.

She walked in and ordered an Iced White Chocolate Mocha. After paying she walked to a table near the back with her hood still up as she drank her drink. After finishing Mickie drove to the apartment and walked in looking at the clock which said 7:00.

Mickie took her jacket off throwing it on the couch as she made her way to her room. Mickie changed into a purple tank top, old ripped up jeans, her old sneakers putting her hair up in a high ponytail. Mickie then put concealer on her bruise on her cheek and the bite marks on her neck. After she did this Mickie walked out of her room and towards Emily's room. She walked in and saw the little girl already up putting her sandals on.

"Hey sweetie. You're up early," Mickie said as she picked up Emily giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I was excited. I get to go to auntie Brie's and auntie Nikkei's today," Emily replied as Mickie put the little girl down.

"Yes you are. I know you're going to have fun with them and remember to behave ok," Mickie said as Emily nodded. Emily grabbed her backpack and Mickie took her hand as they walked out. When they walked into the living room Mickie saw that Eve and Maria were already up. Eve was changed into a blue shirt with capris and her hair up in a bun. Maria had her hair in a low ponytail and was wearing a brown tank top with black track pants.

"Hey girls you guys ready to head over there," Mickie said as she grabbed her tote bag. "yeah I'm glad we got the job and all I just hate having to see those guys again," Eve said as the 4 girls walked out of their apartment and towards their car.

"I know guys but well just have to suck it up and deal with it. We really need the money," Mickie said as they headed over to Brie and nikkeis house.

After dropping off Emily the girls made there way to the house. When they got there they parked their car and got out walking up to the door and knocking. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Dave. He smirked looking at the girls.

"Well if it isn't the help how are you girls doing this fine morning," Dave replied. Mickie just wanted to slap that smirk away but she held back.

"Were doing fine thank you sir," Eve replied smiling a little as they made their way inside the mansion. As Dave closed the door, Randy and John walked over joining there brother.

"So where do we start," Maria asked looking at John. Even though she thought he was some rich jerk she was still a breathing woman and found him very attractive.

"Well are parents are out of the house for the rest of the day so here's a list of things to do," Randy said as he handed the long list to Eve smirking. The girls looked at it there eyes getting wider as they read down the list.

"Unless that's to much then you can leave," John said holding the front door open. Mickie put a fake smile on her face as she grabbed the note.

"Of course not sir well get right on it," Mickie replied.

"Have fun girls," Dave said as him and the guys walked away laughing.

Eve sighed softly. "This is going to be one hell of a day."

**I am very sorry for such a long update on this and my other stories. I hope you liked it. Please Please Please Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
